The present invention relates to a novel universal bar hanger which employs a captive feature.
Bar hangers are typically used to fasten electrical lighting fixtures between and pair of beams or joists. Bar hangers generally are lengthwise and possess prongs or nailers on the extremities for fastening the bar hangers to the structural members of edifice. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,824 which describes a bar hanger having an end element for permitting such fastening. The device shown in the U.S. Pat. No. '824 patent also may be used in a universal manner. That is, the "left-hand" and "right-hand" elements are identical. Although the before mentioned device is a great advance in the lighting industry, a problem still exists in that both elements of a bar hanger must be separately transported upwardly from the ground surface for use on a ceiling or wall. In most instances, the bar hanger installer is required to climb a ladder and hold the separate bar hanger elements at the same time. A large degree of labor is expended in retrieving dropped bar hanger elements or replacing the same if they have been damaged after falling from a sufficient elevation.
In addition, falling bar hanger elements have proved to be hazardous in a work place.
Reference is made to a bar hanger Model Number BH5 manufactured by Capri Lighting, Los Angeles, Calif. which provides for a captive feature of the two bar hanger elements. However, the separate bar hanger elements are not universal.
A bar hanger which solves the problems associated with the prior art would be a great advance in the lighting industry.